


His last smile

by JackGywer



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackGywer/pseuds/JackGywer





	

[](http://www.directupload.net)

 

How long have they been here now, he already no longer knows the sense of time and space has completely lost. The only thing he knows for sure, here they do not come out.Sam is on their side close to him, looking deep into his eyes,they do not let their gaze from each other give each other a sense of security.Their bodies are flayed, he knows his injuries are severe, it tries to hide from her and he knows that she does the same. His thoughts wander, he has a lot done wrong in his life,if he could start over, he would make one thing differently, that's for sure.

 

Her blue eyes,as deep as the ocean,tell him so much!  
There is so much love in them and he hopes she can also see his boundless love for her.From day one, it was as if she belonged to him. He had never felt like this before, it was love at first sight, he never would have believed that there really is.

Her soft hand is firmly in his.He will never release it, not voluntary.His eyes are heavy, he has trouble keeping them open. With all his might he tried the inevitable addition hesitation.  
Sam silently run tears over her cheeks,  
her gaze firmly rooted in his eyes. She suspects what is to come.

"We'll meet again Sam, in a better place" is his last thought.  
Jacks mouth pull upward, he gives her his last smile.


End file.
